Mutsuki Hajime
|color = jan |colorlight = janlight |seiyuu = Toriumi Kousuke |producer = |stagecast = Menjo Kentaro |kanji = 睦月 始 |romaji = Mutsuki Hajime |nickname = Haji-king Heartbreak Purple |gender = Male |age = 20 years old (2016 Setting) |birthday = January 8th |height = 182 cm |blood type = B |relatives = Unnamed parents Hanazono Yuki(distant relative) |unit = Six Gravity |partner = Yayoi Haru (Seniors Group 1) |fanclub = initium |image gallery = Yes }}Mutsuki Hajime is the male representative for the month of January. He is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and is the leader of the unit Six Gravity. His producer is , and he is voiced by . Appearance Hajime is a tall, fair-skinned, well-built young male, with neck-length black hair and purple eyes. In his initial setting, Hajime had a lock of hair highlighted purple.Mutsuki Hajime Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) His theme color is violet.Monthly Tsukiuta. Special Issue Personality Hajime is known to be of commanding presence, making him stand out compared to other people. With his naturally great amount of charisma, he often ends up being the center of the group without him realizing. He is hailed as if he were a "King" by many, not only because of his personal appeal, but also because he is good at taking care of those around him. While he is a man of very few words, he can be quite blunt, at times sarcastic and severe, but well-meaning. He also maintains a dislike for doing things half-done or half-way.Tsukiuta. Drama! In addition to his strong aura, he also possesses high intellect, as he was a the top student among those that attended a very elite all-boys private school that had been hailed as one of Japan's top schools. He also possess a high level of English proficiency. Hajime also possess a lot of physical strength, often manifested in his famous "Iron Claw" technique, which makes him strong enough to crush an apple with his bare hands.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) He has also practiced the art of self-defense, and has the strength of break a certain number of tiles.Tsukiuta. Drama! 2Monthly Tsukiuta. Special Issue Despite his repertoire of skills and intellect, as well as his family background, Hajime keeps himself grounded and does not let himself get carried away with what he has accomplished. Surprisingly, he also has a childish side, which usually manifests when he and the senior members assemble. He can also sometimes be rather airheaded, making him the target of teasing by others. History Hajime comes from the noble Mutsuki family.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) He has a history of running away from home during their family's New Years' celebrations. It was the same with their 2014 celebration.Tsukiuta Radio Broadcasting Office (@tsukiutaradio) He and Haru first spoke with each other sometime after they're assigned to the same class on their second year as junior high school students; Haru had been playing with others while Hajime had been taking a nap.Tsukiuta. Duet Series (Seniors Group 1): Yayoi Haru & Mutsuki Hajime - "Hajimari no Haru", Track 2: Mini Drama Plot Initial (2013) Age: 17 years old Height: 182 cm Hajime is in his third year of high school, and is, among other things preparing for his university entrance exams. On his way home from school, Hajime finds an unconscious large black rabbbit at a park near a train station. Unfamiliar with animals himself, he calls close friend and classmate Yayoi Haru and asks for his help.Tsukiuta. January: Mutsuki Hajime - "Hyourin Shiki", Track 1: OP (Mini-Drama) In their attempt to find help for Kuroda, they encounter a suspicious man, who turns out to be the rabbit's owner who scouts them as soon as they meet.Tsukiuta. January: Mutsuki Hajime - "Hyourin Shiki", Track 4: ED (Mini-Drama) He and Haru are the first among the newly scouted idols to move into the Tsukino Dorms, and one day, encounter Shiwasu Kakeru, Kisaragi Koi, Uduki Arata, and Satsuki Aoi, who are all looking for the Tsukino Dorms. Haru recognizes the four as the remaining members of the idol unit they will form together, and accompanies them to the Tsukino Dorms. Sometime within the year, their planned sibling-slash-rival unit Procellarum, is officially announced, although he and Haru had been well aware of Tsukino Talent Production's plan to line-up a second unit to engage in idol activities with and against their unit even before Procellarum's official announcement. 2014 Age: 18 years old Height: 182 cm Hajime graduates from high school during March, and started his first year of university studies in April. More or less a year has passed ever since their debut. Their jobs as both individual idols and as a unit have begun increasing, quite the opposite from their initial year that focused more on practice and training. Hajime particularly has a lot of solo jobs, such as a promoter for a cosmetics brand aimed towards women. Also, Six Gravity's Tsukiradi. broadcast, which Kakeru and Koi host together, celebrates its 50th broadcast sometime during the latter part of the year.Tsukiuta. Radio Improvised Stage Play Broadcast's "An Interesting Story: Red Riding Hood?" 2015 Age: 19 years old Height: 182 cm Hajime starts his second year of university in Spring 2015. In February, just after all the duet CDs for both Six Gravity and Procellarum are released, Six Gravity releases their .Tsukiuta. Series Unit Song "GRAVITY!" Six Gravity and Procellarum also hold their first collaboration live, with all their songs featured in their second set of solo CDs, together with their cross talks in-between solo performances during their collaboration live. He and Procellarum's leader Shimotsuki Shun are the last to release their CDs, releasing them in November.Tsukiuta. January: Mutsuki Hajime 2 - "Aa. Kami wo Nadete, Hoho wo Nadete, Omae wo Aishiteyaru." Present (2016) Age: 20 years old Height: 182 cm Hajime turned 20 years old in January, making him a legal adult. Starting Spring this year, Hajime will be starting his third year of university studies. Six Gravity, together with Procellarum, and goddess candidate units Fluna and Seleas, celebrate the release of their individual best albums.Tsukiuta. Six Gravity Best Album "Kurotsuki" Relationships Yayoi Haru Haru is his only companion and seems to be unmindful around him. They first talked during their second year in middle school and have been friends ever since.Tsukiuta. Duet Series (Seniors Group 1): Mutsuki Hajime & Yayoi Haru - "Koi Wasuregusa", Track 2: Mini Drama Shimotsuki Shun Shun is a big fan of Hajime. While Shun may be noisy and troublesome compared to Hajime, the two leaders get along quite well.Tsukiuta Radio Broadcasting Office (@tsukiutaradio) Hajime's father, who married into the Mutsuki family and had a soft upbringing similar to Haru, is the object of Hajime's admiration and respect. Hajime is said to resemble his mother greatly.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) Discography Etymology *His name reflects many of his traits: **His surname, Mutsuki (睦月) is the archaic name for the first month of the lunar calendar; poetically, January. **''Hajime'' may come from the noun hajime (始め), meaning "beginning", "first (in line, etc)"; from verb hajimaru (始まる), meaning "to start", "to begin (anew)" as January (surname) is the start of the year. *Similarly, his official fanclub also reflects his position as a January representative: **His (and Yuki's) official fanclub name, "initium", is Latin for "beginning", which reflects his given name. **A common motif between the fanclub logo and the crest is the butterfly, which symbolizes transformation and metamorphoses in Japanese culture. Noble Japanese families also often choose the butterfly to represent their families, which reflects Hajime's belonging to the noble Mutsuki family. Trivia *He is right-handed.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *His eyesight (both eyes) is 1.2, which Koi happily found "normal".TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *He likes his eggs sunny-side-up with soy sauce; the same goes for his ramen preferences. References }} Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Six Gravity Category:Mutsuki Hajime